Tell me
by pinkydog123
Summary: Post-undercover, Elliot over hears livs conversation with Melinda, causing Elliot to push liv harder on telling him what really went down the basement POSSIBELE EO, havent decided, story inspired by, Skydala
1. Eavesdropping

STORYLINE INSPIRED BY SKYDALA, FROM I HOPE THIS IS GOOD, DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE BUT ENJOY!!

Warner took in a shaky breath, she didn't want to ask, afraid it would be true but she had to, she felt that she NEEDED to.

"Olivia….did he rape you?"

Melinda could see the tears in her eyes, she feared the worst. Olivia breathed in to get some air, _breath, just breath_ she thought.

"Its the closet ive ever come." She said quietly trying to leave out so much emotion she knew was evident in her voice.

Olivia caught the look of relief flash in the MEs eyes and was thankful for her concern, ut that's it, she didn't want anyone's pity and she didn't want them to worry about her.

Elliot had quickly me up with fin and handed Harris to him, he dint want anything else to do with that bastard, he wanted to rip his balls of, or what little there was. He turned around to meet back up with Olivia he thought it was odd she wasn't behind him, Elliot knew some thing had happened, she was banged up, but no, there was more, the dull look in her eyes told him there was more and it hurt him, that she felt like she couldn't tell him, her partner, who was there to help. After nine yrs, you think she would know that.

But when Elliot neared the door, he got exactly what he wanted to hear, but he soon regretted it.

"Because I saw IT…..when he had me in the basement."

The words struck him right through the gut, a sharp knife, piercing his insides. He quickly turned to look down the hall and than back at the door, feeling like he didn't want to know anymore, but his head screamed at him to stay, to listen, to find out the truth, something she couldn't seem to tell him.

His heart started to pound against his rib cage, his blood starting to boil, he knew what Olivia was talking about, and he found it questionable that only Ashley knew about the mole, and yet they were still going to court with that eye witness testimony, he wasn't an idiot; she just HAD to have seen it.

"Olivia….did he rape you?"

Elliots eyes grew wide, soon regretting he so easily let fin take Harris, letting him off the hook, after what he made Olivia go through, he wanted to beat his face in.

His fists tightened and he quirked his head to the side, waiting impatiently for Olivias answer, Elliots finger nails where already cutting in to the skin of his palm but he soon heard her reply,

"It's the closest ive ever come."

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to scream, he started to walk down the hall, finally letting out the breath of air he seemed to be holding, _she wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't._

He kept repeating In his head, he just couldn't come to say the word, it shook his body to the core, to think of Olivia becoming one the victims that they worked tirelessly every day to help.

But something STILL happened, he could hear the uneasiness in her voice, it was husky, heavy, the memory, the situation was still haunting her.

She probably had to relive it through this whole case, that traumatic event, _than why did Cragen still have her on the case? Oh that's right_ he thought bitterly _she wont tell anyone._

That bit of information didn't help at all, it only made him to want to know the truth even more, a part of him wanted to push her over the edge, to tell him, to tell him everything so he could understand and help her, but his other half wanted to leave her alone, to spare her the pain of having to go through every detail, causing it to play out in her head.

But that wouldn't help her, just to keep it bottled up.

"What are you still doing here?" the softness of her voice floated through the hallway, she was behind him, standing at the doorway no doubt, and tore him out of his thoughts and caused him to whip out his cell phone, without her noticing, and started to nod his head,

"Ya, ok, sure cap'n, ya, bye."

He turned around to find her walking towards him,

"Who was on the phone?" she asked

"Uh, Cragen he needs us back at the prescient."

"Ok, lets go." She said quickly, the though of him over hearing her conversation with Melinda quickly flashed through her head and than quickly disappeared.

Elliot kept his eyes on her as she walked around and passed him, down the hall, towards the parking garage.

The car ride to the prescient was pure silence; Elliot kept his eyes fixed on the road and Olivias wandered aimlessly out her window, looking at nothing in particular.

He sighed and chanced a look out of the corner of his eye, Elliot could see she was chewing on the inside of her cheek, the bruised skin moving up and down as she did so, and it nerved him to ask, but he had to wait, he had already asked her once with no avail, and using the 'avoiding baby changing duty' wasn't going to work this time.

Confront her directly or tip toe around it, two choices, something he just didn't know how to approach. Than his eyes caught on her hands, her skinny delicate but tough looking fingers fiddling with the sleeve of her leather brown jacket, she was jittery, anxious.

He squeezed the steering wheel, until his knuckles turned white, Olivia too deep in thought to notice the predicament his hand were in.

He hated this, he didn't know if he would be able to last another minute without asking her, it was constantly nagging at his brain, a dull headache.

But he had to approach it slowly or she would shut down completely and he would never have the opportunity to bring the subject up again, so he just HAD to be patient, one chance, one shot, no screwing up, he had to wait for the perfect moment and now as defiantly no the time.

His grip loosened on the wheel, his mind finally finding peace in he decision on what to do. _God, she is my partner, why couldn't she tell me? _

When they reached the prescient Elliot had completely forgotten that they weren't need there in the first place, but he figured something would come up, whey they were need, it always did.

Olivia had quickly jogged up the steps in front of the building, increasing the distance between Elliot, she felt his eyes on her and she just need to get away from him, away from everyone's prying questions, all she wanted was for the day to be over.

When they entered the squad room Elliot was a few steps behind her when Munch grabbed his coat and headed toward the door they just came through, he looked over at Olivia,

"Capt, was looking for you." He informed her before walking past them both and biding everyone good bye, leaving for the night.

Elliot sighed, taking off his coat, relieve he didn't have to make up some thing for their being there. Olivia let out a breath of air causing her golden honey bangs to dance around her face. This caught Elliots eye and he look over at her,

"Im sure its nothing Liv." He assured her, but he knew what Cragen was going to ask of her, and she knew it too, She'd only be dammed is she agreed to it thought, she reminded herself.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and head over to Cragens office, with a knock on the door she opened it, without saying anything she walked in and shut the door behind her, causing Cragen too look up for writing something down on paper.

"Have a seat Olivia." He stated, with the same concern he always had in his voice and on his face.

HOPER YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAP, STOP AND REVIEW, I DONT KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO BE, DEPENDS ON WHERE THE STORY LINE TAKES ME,


	2. Pulling Teeth

OK, HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YALL LIKE

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ITS BAD OR GOOD

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, feeling a sudden chill run through her body, she remained silent and looked down at his desk. Cragen sighed and stood up, shoving his hands in his pickets, taking the same stance he had when Olivia tried to convince to go in to the prison,

"_Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"_

His hushed voice rang in her ears, no, she had no idea, she didn't realize it would be that bad, but she saved many other women who would have been raped and killed, it was worth it, she was lucky to have gotten out with only bruises and maybe a few cuts, it was pure luck, plain and simple.

Cragen cleared his throat, causing Olivia to snap out of the trance she was in,

"Olivia." He began,

"This case was hard on all of us, but mostly you, you have plenty of vacation time, take it." She shook her head and looked down at the floor,

"No Capt, Im fine, really."

Cragen stepped closer and wrinkled his brow,

"You may think you are, but I saw you in the interrogation room Liv, just take a few days, that's all im asking." He suggested quietly.

Olivia sighed and took her lower lip in her mouth, while looking down and shaking her head,

"I would be no use to you in my apartment, we have had this conversation maybe times in the past Don, just let me do my job."

"Yes, and I have let you stay, but this time, is different take the leave, this time im not asking." He said sternly. He didn't want to raise his voice, but he knew Olivia, he knew his detectives and she was stubborn and bull-headed, she needed to rest and recuperate, she may claim that she could do her job, but inside, she was torn apart. If she wanted to be useful that she needed to get away for a while and THAN come back.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair, and sighed, obviously defeated,

"How long?" she breathed,

Cragen nodded, looking down at the ground, relieved that she wasn't going to argue,

"A week, at the least." He answered

"You can take more if you want to." He added

She nodded, "Well at least let me finish things up tonight."

Cragen sat back down at his des, taking his pen back in his hand,

"Fine, but I don't want to see you after tonight, who knows, maybe youll come back with a tan."

She nodded and turned around

"And Olivia?"

She faced him again,

"Take care of yourself." He added the concern back in his voice, she forced a smile

"I will." And with that, she walked out of his office and over to her desk.

She took offher coat and draped it over her chair,

"So?" Elliot asked

Olivia jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, she had been eyeing the pictures of Harris still sprawled across her desk. A shiver ran down her spine, every time she looked into those eyes, those dry, chapped lips coming into contact with hers………_oh, do you like it dirty?? _His hard fist, slamming into her jaw.

Her eyes squinted and she shuddered, the pain rushing back to her body, the adivl she had taken obviously running out.

"Liv?" Elliot asked more alert, standing up from his chair, pain was written all over her face and her body started to recoil.

Her shoulder flinched when he rested his hand on it, and it pained him to think she thought he was hurting her.

"Liv??" he asked again, Olivias head shot up to look at him, her eyes were foggy and distant, she was some where else,_ the basement_ he thought.

She quickly looked around to find that no one else was in the squad room, just him and her. Olivia tried so hard to prevent her lips from trembling, but too late, it quivered and tears threatened to fall from her eyes, the memory and the feeling all rushing back to her painfully, all in one second.

She quickly looked away from Elliot, hell_, if he sees me crying _

"What are you still doing here?" she asked while gathering up all the papers and photos, stacking them in a pile, ignoring Elliots gaze completely.

"I should ask you the same question." Elliot stated, his eyes darting from her trembling hands to the side of her face.

He took a deep breath _no time like the present _he thought, her words.

"Liv….what happened in that basement?" he asked in the same monotone, just the night before.

"Nothing." She said quietly, keeping all her attention on the papers.

Her simple answered irked him, and it made his blood boil, how much farther could she take this?

"Nothing? That's all you can say after nearly being raped??" He shot back, highering his voice.

She shook her head, folding her lips over each other, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Than her head immediately stopped and her eyebrows rose, she looked up at him for the first time,

"You over heard, in the hallway……" she stated, more to herself than to him, the amount of sadness and weakness in her eyes stole all the breath from his lungs, she wasn't denying it, she wasn't telling him he was over-exaggerating, or being over protective, or paranoid, after all she did say it, it was all true, Olivia, had ALMOST been raped, and had not a damn clue, hell he could have been in his warm god damn bed while _HE _had her, on a cold, hard, ground.

"Jesues." The word escaped his lips in a gasp.

"Liv……I—"but before he could thin of what to say, she grabbed her coat and was out the door, before he could blink.

Elliot quickly glanced over at Cragens office and than quickly rushed out the door to find Olivia, when he turned the corned in the hallway he saw the elevator door closing, but by the time he reached it, the door had already closed, he hurriedly pressed the down arrow.

He had to get to her, this was his chance, or it would never come up again.

_Now or never_ he thought

Instead of taking the elevator he sprinted to and down the flight of stairs. Elliot finally reached the parking garage when he saw Olivia walking towards her car,

"Liv!" he called after her, starting to jog to her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes; _just keep walking _she told herself. Olivia tried to compose herself, a few tears had managed to fall in the elevator; she wiped the tears clean from her face and took out her keys, nearing her car.

But Elliot had already caught up to her,

"Olivia, wait."

She automatically stiffened when he walked up behind her, but she didn't turn around, Elliot tried to catch his breath, the realization of taking 5 flights of stairs catching up to him. Olivia turned her head to the side, not wanting look directly at him,

"I have to go." She stated quietly, she stated to walking again but Elliot firmly placed his hand on her shoulder, and smoothed it down to her elbow,

"No, Liv, please, talk to me, im sorry for what I did, but please, just talk to me." He said quietly. Tears formed in her yes as he squeezed her elbow reassuringly, trying to give her some kind of comfort. She lowered her head and sniffled, Elliots brow knitted together and he stepped in front of her.

Her head was down so he couldn't see the expression on her face, his hand dropped to his side.

"Liv, tell me." He said again.

Olivia lifter her head and looked to the side, but Elliots eyes followed, trying to meet her gaze, he saw the tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure If he wanted to hear this after all , but need to, for Olivias sake, and his own.

She took a shaky breath and met his eyes, only for a split second before looking at the wall behind him, it all hit him through the heart, all the sadness that were in her wet caramel orbs, made his breath run dry.

He swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat and said quietly,

"Please." Elliot softly rested his hand on her bicep, careful no to startle her.

Olivia opened her mouth but nothing came out so she quickly closed it, she soon opened it again.

"He--I, well, since there was TB said to be in the prison they had us altogether…….and--"

And the worst timing ever, Elliots cell phone began to ring.

OK NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW NIGHT, THE ONLY TIME I HAVE TIME TO TYPE IT,SO STAY POSTED


	3. Confrontatinons

OK, HERES THE NEXT CHAP, EXPECT SOME EO IN THE NEXT, TELL ME IF ITS GOOD OR BAD

Elliot sighed angrily and looked at the caller i.d. Kathy.

He looked up at Olivia and she sniffled while looking up at him, trying to compose herself, she nodded and said huskily,

"Go, she needs you."

Elliot shook his head and pressed 'ignore' on the phone,

"Not as much as you need me." He stated.

"I don't NEED you." She said quickly, shrugging the hand off that was on her left bicep. Elliot sighed, irritation starting to set in,

"Liv you need to tell someone, youll feel better once you get it out." Raising his voice a little.

"Elliot, go! Kathy, your family wants to see you, they hardly ever do."

"How many nightmares have you had?" he stated simply, her eyes quickly met his, surprised by his question, she honestly wasn't expecting it.

She shook her head again, Olivia hadn't slept the past few nights, she couldn't even escape what happened in her sleep, but in her dreams, _HE _DID rape her and she had become her mother, a broken down drunk.

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering and that's when Elliots phone rang again. His eyes never left her, when he flipped open his phone and brought it to his ear,

"Hey Kath, I have to stay………for work, I don't know, for a while………..ok, give the kids a kiss for me, bye."

Olivia couldn't take this, now she had Elliot lying for her, this made her blood boil, it wasn't his responsibility to take care of her, it was to take care of his family, he had other things to worry about, that were more important.

"Elliot, stop lying to your own wife and go home." She stated disappointment coded her voice, as she finally looked up at him; the sadness and despair in her eyes were now replaced with anger and disappointment.

Elliot shook his head,

"Ya, well, things haven't been going well at home its just that Eli wont go to sleep unless Im with him, which is making Kathy irritated." He admitted, more thinking out loud than anything else.

Elliot sighed and placed his hands on his hips,

"Shes just been snapping at every single little thing that goes wrong, so usually Ive just been sleeping on the couch." He added.

Olivia walked towards her car, and said the disappointment still evident in her voice,

"Why are you doing thing ?!" she turned around to find him right in front of her, he actually startled her, his eyes turning icy blue, different from the usual warm dark sapphire.

"You're the one jeopardizing YOUR marriage Elliot, again!"

Elliot leaned his hand against the hood of her car, so he was closer to her, she always did have a way of directing the conversations away from herself.

"Stop it, this isn't about me, its about you." Her eyes were watery once more and her breath came out in short pants, his piercing eyes cutting through her gaze.

"If you really loved Kathy youd be with her and the baby, NOT your partner." Her voice heavy and wet.

Olivia turned around, Elliot stepped back at her words, Olivia couldn't even begin to describe why she said them, she closed her eyes, the words were hurtful, but she knew they were true and she hated to think that, Elliot was sheer proof that someone could have a normal life and work in this unit, someone could still have a family and be happy, but now it seemed impossible, when he divorced the first time, Olivia just couldn't believe it.

And it tore him apart, she wasn't the right place to judge, but it looked like Elliot hand no desire to amend his marriage, or maybe did, she didn't want to think about it because it want her place, hell she never had a successful relationship, who was she to talked about such things?

Elliot draped his head, was that really what Olivia thought of him? Maybe she was right, Goddamn her for totally turning the tables to a completely different subject.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he asked angrily.

When she didn't say anything, he added

"Oh I see, since we cant talk about you, lets just string up my problems."

A lone tear fell down Olivias cheek, she didn't want to deal with this right now and she didn't mean to say that.

"I didn't mean it I…….." she trailed off, she needed to get away, she had been fighting back tears through out this whole case and she wasn't sure how much longer she could.

A sob escaped her mouth and Olivia silently pulled out her keys and opened the car door,

Elliot immediately felt guilty, Olivia was never soft and he didn't realize how fragile she as at the moment.

"Leave me alone." Were her final words before she got in and shut the car door, and drove away.

Elliot just stood there, replaying everything that just happened in his head. He ran hand over his face, not knowing what to do, or what he just did.

Elliot rolled his neck, trying to release the tension that had build up ever since this case started, he had trouble sleeping, thinking about his partner going in a prison, its not like the warden was in on it, and knew there was someone undercover, Olivia was basically a real life criminal, as far as anyone knew in sealview, minus fin.

While she was there, Elliot thought about if he could ever go to that sort of length for a rape victim, Olivia was dedicated to the job, Elliot never questioned that, it made him feel like an idiot when he remembered that he used to when she first started. And she basically chewed his head off when he vocalized that.

Elliot sighed and rested his hands on his hips and started walking towards the elevator, they got Harris by getting Ashley's testimony, they couldn't charge him with Olivias assault….. _god, assault?... _So its not like he could dig around for her statement, but that wouldn't satisfy him, he needed to find out from Olivia, from her, not something that's written on a sheet of paper.

He stepped in the silence of the elevator as it made its way up to the squad room, when he reached his desk, he just stood there.

Elliot had no idea what he was going to do, he just couldn't go home, he popped in his chair with his head in his hands, Olivia was right, he WAS jeopardizing his marriage, everything _seemed_ to be alright.

"I just, I just don't know." He mumbled in the empty room, he sighed and walked over to the interrogation room.

Elliot wasn't able to be there when Olivia interrogated Harris, and he wished he had been, his hand reached for the cold door knob, and he turned it, he looked around the small room, he had interrogated perps in here for what, 12 yrs?

Elliot never imagined hed be in this unit for that long, but now, how could Olivia face the man that attacked her, or, that's as much as Elliot knew.

_They had them all together because of the TB test,_

That's all he knew, which wasn't much, and it wasn't good enough, Elliot shook his head, and quickly left the room heading for the stairs, the elevator wouldn't get him there fast enough, it wasn't enough, she was his partner for gods sakes, he couldn't stand by her and not know what happened, so it was damn well more that excessive force, and he was going to find out,

'_Im fine El.'_

Her words rang in his ears, no, she want fine and he was going to find out why.

REVIEWS ARE MOST APPRECIATED


	4. Confession on the bathroom floor

**Ok, here ya guyz go, but step up with the reviews, i wont post another if i dont get more of those lovleys **

_Harris hand cuffed her to the door, _

"_No, no, NO!" she screamed, _

_Olivia wiggled her arms trying to fight, trying to do anything. _

_Harris fumbled with the belt of his pants, Olivia had nothing left, everything was taken from her, her dignity, her strength, freedom, her badge, she wasn't Detective Olivia Benson in that basement, or in that prison, she was Katrina Ray Lewis, a druggy who was about to be raped, the only thing she could do was sob, she sobbed as he unbuttoned his pants._

"_Bite me, and Ill kill you." His cold words echoing through the corridor, Olivia tried to look away but he tugged at her head, his hands squeezing into her temples. _

"_No!" she yelled 'why cant anyone hear me?!' she thought frantically, but that was harshly tossed aside when he shoved himself in her mouth._

_Harris moaned as he jerked his hips, causing the back of her head to crash into the door behind her,_

"_Oh…that feels so good."_

Olivia jolted out of her sleep, she frantically looked around the room, and her breathing came in short pants as she started to sob. She brought her knees to her face and buried it there, as gut wrenching sobs erupted from her body, which was drenched in sweat, so were her sheets and pillow.

She sat there, trying to catch her breath, but she just couldn't, her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her throat felt like sand paper. She jumped when there was a familiar knock on the door. At first she hesitated, but than she got up, her legs were so heavy, she could hardly walk, with out even thinking nor caring, she opened the door.

Elliots throat ran dry when he saw her, Olivias hair was wet, and some of her brown locks were sticking to the sides of her face, her face was wet with sweat and she was breathing heavily, her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and that's when Elliot realized she still had her work clothes on, it had been at least 2 hrs since he last saw her.

"I told you to leave me alone." She said unconsciously, her voice was deep and dry, but Olivia had no idea what she was saying, she could just feel her lips moving, but nothing else, everything was just a big haze.

Olivia couldn't think she could still see Harris, his hands pulling at her head; she could still taste his…….

Olivias stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom,

"Liv!" Elliot called out, he shut the door and quickly followed her to the bedroom, hed never been in there before, because there was no reason for him to. He looked over and saw the bathroom door shut ajar and the light on, he just stood there, mortified to hear Olivia puking.

But he wanted to give her privacy, she already had been violated, he just didn't want to add to that, so he walked over to her bed, and he saw Olivias damp sheets, _nightmare_ he thought. He looked over at the bathroom and than back at her bed.

Elliot took off the sheets and walked through the hallway, where he found her washer and dryer and threw them in the washer, on his way back he rummaged through 3 cupboards and found a new pair of sheets and a pillow case.

He quickly returned to her bedroom and much to his dismay he could still hear wrenching, _what did that sonovabitch do to her?! _He wandered over to her dresser and pulled out a cotton, lavender tank top and striped sweatpants, at first he hesitated but than Elliot grabbed a pair of her blue panties.

He placed them on her newly made bed, and it was quiet in the bathroom, Elliot cautiously opened the door, to find Olivia sitting by the tub, her forearms resting on her bent knees, her breath hitching every once in a while from her recent crying.

"Olivia." He said quietly, not wanting to startle her, but he did anyway.

Olivia jumped in response, she had forgotten he was there and automatically felt embarrassed and degraded once again for him being there, for him to see her like this, she shook her head as tears cascaded down her cheeks,

"Liv, its alright to cry." He soothed, Elliot seated himself by her, but his actions were unsure, he wasn't sure how much proximity she was going to allow.

She buried her face, not being able to control her sobs; she had held it in for way too long.

"Bite me and I'll kill you." She half mumbled, half croaked.

Elliots brow knitted together, and than they rose, almost reaching his hair line when he realized what she was saying, Olivia sniffled and shook her head,

"I hid, praying to anyone that he wouldn't find me, and than when he did, I felt so pathetic." She sobbed.

Elliot rested his hand on her shoulder,

"Liv you are NOT pathetic, you got through it, you fought."

He wasn't sure, he was just driving blind, but by god, he was sure as hell that she fought like hell, and there was no questioning that.

"I practically gave up, the fact that he was going to rape me set in, that there was no stopping it."

"But you weren't raped." He wracked his fingers across her neck, trying to give her some comfort, trying to do anything to make her fell better, he felt like he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't raped more than he was trying to convince Olivia.

"Than why do I feel this way?" she whispered, her eyes finally meeting his.

Olivia was shocked to see tears had welled up in his eyes, he nodded his head and looked down, at the tile of the bathroom floor, trying to think of the right answer,

"Liv, your only human, Im just glad your ok," He admitted. His thumb reached over and swiped her right cheek free of tears.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." He stood up and pulled Olivia up along with him, he headed toward the door but Olivia stooped him.

TBC

AND REVIEW!!


	5. Exceeding the Limit

**thank you guyz for all the wonderful reviews!! but same rulez apply, now new update until i get more lovleys**

**i just could not resist, some EOmance, in this next arent you guyz excited!?**

Elliot turned around and her a questioning look,

"Wait, I just need to uh…brush my teeth." Tears forming in her eyes,

Elliot nodded his head, understanding completely, not wanting to push her any further on explaining. Elliot left her bedroom to open the same closet he had earlier for the sheets, remembering he had seen some wash clothes in there when he had gotten the sheets.

Olivia was silently seated on the edge of her bed when he walked back, he quickly went into the bathroom and ran cold water over the cloth and returned to where she sat.

"You changed the bedding." She stated quietly as he knelt down in front of her.

"Its better than sleeping in sweat drenched sheets……..nightmare?"

Olivia closed her eyes when the cold cloth made contact with her heated skin, she slowly nodded. Elliot gently rested his other hand under her jaw as his right wiped the cloth over her smooth skin.

"Jesus Liv, your so hot," he stated, worry evident in his voice, he placed the back of his hand against her cheek, keeping his distance, he wasn't sure If Olivia was even comfortable with him doing this in the first place.

"Im glad you think so." She said with a faint smile, Elliot smirked but he knew she was only doing that to hide how she really felt,

"I think you might have a fever." He added.

"Well, you could've grabbed a pair of shorts before you went rummaging through my things." She said, opening her eyes to look at him.

Elliot winced; knowing he went too far, Olivia shook her head, and smirked at how easy he was,

"Thanks El, Im too tired to move from this spot." She sighed and rested her cheek against his hand, his hand movements stopped and he starred at her closed eyes, causing his breath to hitch,

"Well, I can get you some shorts." He suggested quietly,

"No, just sleep." She breathed; Olivia opened her eyes lazily,

"Can you sleep?" Elliot asked sympathetically,

"Can you stay a while?" she asked sheepishly, she felt embarrassed by even asking, but she was in desperate need of sleep, and she didn't want to be alone. Elliot unconsciously combed his hand through her damp locks,

"If it means you getting some rest, of course"

"But only a little while." She added.

Olivia let out a yawn and Elliot stood up, he smirked, and really studied her face, she always was beautiful, but he shoved the thought aside, he could always think those things freely when he had divorced Kathy, but now since he was back with her, he couldn't let his mind wander.

"Ok, Ill go get the couch set up while you change." He said

"No." Olivia quickly stood up, but regretted it when she felt light headed from the sudden exertion; Elliot hurried and garbed her forearm to steady her,

"No, Ill do that." She insisted,

"Olivia." Elliot said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, Elliot letting go of her arm the same time,

"Fine, change." She stated, she was just too damn tired to argue.

Elliot walked out into the hallway to the same closet and grabbed a wool blanket that felt soft and would be warm. He smiled when the smell of her lavender detergent reached his nostrils. When he entered her living room, he spread the blanket across the cushions of her couch and perched a pillow against one of the arm rests.

Olivia had gone into the bathroom to change, she carefully pulled off her sweater, her body still sore from Harris' beatings, she winced when she was finally able to get it over her head, a tear fell down her cheek when she inspected the bruises on her upper body in the mirror, there was a straight purple line across her stomach where he had struck her with his night stick, she lightly graced her fingertips across the tender flesh.

Olivia took in a sharp breath as she unbuttoned her pants and slid the tight material off her legs, when she stepped out of them she toed off her socks and took of her underwear; Olivia didn't want to look in the mirror as she did this. She just felt revealing, even when she went to work she felt exposed, violated, like everyone could see through her clothing, her cuts, her bruises. Harris had even stolen part of her confidence, but she took away 20 years of his life, she was in control, he deserved exactly what he got. That's what she always told rape victims, they had control when they testified against their attacker in court.

A sob escaped her mouth when she thought of herself as a victim,

_Its not true_

Olivia pulled on her panties and sweatpants, than she pulled on her tank top, ignoring the pain, she just wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

While Elliot was waiting for Olivia to be done, he decided to grab her a glass of ice cold water and 2 advil, hopeing it would help with the pain and her fever. Elliot walked to the bedroom and stopped in the door way, Olivia was getting her bed situated, and he could now see the bruises on her bare arms, some, the size of fingers.

He wanted to kill Harris, for what he did, causing so much pain for such an amazing women.

"El?" he was torn out of his thoughts when Olivia called his name.

"Here, I got you some advil, it should help." He stated quietly, walking over to her and handing her the glass and 2 capsules, when Elliot saw the darkness around her eyes, he realized how tired she really was.

"Have you had _any _sleep?"

Olivia downed the water, and advil, having to ignore the immediate gag reflex in the pit of her stomach, she needed something to take the pain away and her throat was so dry. She looked at him and only half of his face was visible, since there was no light on in the room, the moonlight pouring in from the bedroom, their only light, but she wanted it to keep it that way, the bright lights only caused pain to her sleep deprived eyes.

She plopped on the edge of the bed and rested her forearms on her knees,

"I don't know, maybe 3 hours in the last 2 days, I just--I cant….." she trailed off, her voice becoming heavy with the beginning of fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Elliot walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, Olivias eyes following his every move.

"Liv, nightmares are normal when stuff like this happens to people, you don't have to be ashamed."

"Im not, I just, its, just hard." She said faintly, Elliot sat next to her on the bed, and took in her appearance; she looked so alone, and lost,

"I will be there for you if you want me too." He whispered, he rested his hand on her right cheek, his eyes darting across her face, taking in all her flawless features.

But there was one, a patch of purple skin surrounded her left jaw, and she must have covered it up with make-up and Elliot wiped it off when he was washing her face.

Her eyes had long drifted closed, her body hadn't been touch tenderly or lovingly in a long time, and still, not like this, his hand rested ever so lightly on her cheek, but she could fell every part of his skin coming into contact with her, after being so brutally thrashed about, it was nice to feel safe and secure, Elliot did that and so much more.

Elliot parted his lips as he exhaled, not knowing what he was doing, everything else was a blur; it was just him, and Olivia.

Without any coherent thought running through his mind, Elliot impulsively brought his lips to the bruised area and placed an opened kiss over the skin, smoothing his thumb over the same spot where his lips touched, desperately wanting to sooth the sore nerves, anywhere in her body.

**REMEMBER!! BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE REVIEW, OR I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY FOR EVER! **


	6. A Secret Lovers Goodbye

**OK, HERE YA GUYZ GO, thisll be the LAST CHAPTER to this story but THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, it will be called HELP and itll take place 3 days after AUTHORITY **

**IT WAS KIND OF A HASSLE TO GET REVIEWS FROM YALL BUT IM GLAD THAT SOME OF YOU DID AND I WAS HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT! **

**_the sequel will be up soon IF you give me reviews _:)**

* * *

Olivia drew in a sharp breath when she felt his wet lips press against her jaw, when he pulled away, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, Elliot had no idea what he was doing or what that intimate gesture mean between them.

Olivia stared at him in wonder, but she was unsure, she wishes she could just push all logic and restraint from her mind, but she just couldn't, Elliot held her strength and kept it with him, she couldn't let it slip through her fingers around him.

She was his rock, and he was her restraint.

"Olivia" he breathed

Tears had formed in her eyes and she tried so hard to keep them at bay,

"Liv." He repeated, apparently nervous,

"Liv, I want to help you, I want to take away any pain you might have, please, for once, let me help you."

She wanted to believe him, but Olivia knew he shouldn't be saying those things. Her eyes fluttered closed when his thumb stared to trace along her jaw and than her cheekbone, reaching up to her temple.

"Don't do this." She breathed, choking on her own words, she wouldn't let him do this, she wanted it more than anything, and she knew where all this was leading and she wouldn't let him ruin his life for her. He has already done so much for her.

Elliot instantly stopped his ministrations, and cupped her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. So many thing things were running through Elliot's mind, the room seemed foggy and it was like a dream, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and her stayed on his, never leaving his face.

Elliot's eyebrows hooded over his eyes when his phone rang, he folded his lips together and got up to walk in the hallway before answering it.

Olivia sat in her bed in a daze, wondering if that all really happened, that one action meant so much and it scared her, it scared her that one little incident like this brought down their defenses so much and now Elliot even let it slip, what would happen between them if something bigger happened? If one of them got seriously injured? It's already happened once, causing Olivia to leave.

"Liv." His hushed voice brought her attention to his shadow in the door way, she closed her eyes, knowing what he was about to say.

"I have to go." He said quietly, walking over to her on the bed,

"I did say you could only stay a while." She commented, trying to smile, after all, he was _supposed _to be home with his family.

Elliot sighed and Olivia ran her hand through her hair, and placing her other on the bed so she was leaning on it, this brought Elliot's attention to her hands,

"Not as long as I would have wanted though." He added,

"Eliot, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She said with a sigh,

Elliot took his place on the bed again and Olivia looked over at the night stand and read the clock, to keep her gaze away from him,

**-12:07-**

"I know, but I just want you to get some rest." He stated, grabbing her left hand, Olivia instantly looked at him as he did so.

"Advil might help a little." She said, nervous by his tough, he shouldn't be doing this and she couldn't believe that he was in the first place.

All his concentration was on her hand, he rubbed circles in her palm with his thumb than it drifted up to the butter smooth skin of her arm it amazed him through all their police work and dealing with perps everyday, that her skin cam out soft and smooth.

His hand came to rest on the bruises of her left arm and she just stared at him contently,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered, his voice, heavy, tears burning in the back of his eyes. She shook her head,

"Don't make this your fault." She stated.

"I care about you too much." He said softly, looking up at her.

Olivia took in a short breath, and looked down at the carpet, the warmth from his hand seemed to be burning into her skin, but it caused her to shiver.

"I'm your partner." She added, in a matter-of-fact tone.

_That's right, he's your partner, who's married and has a wife and kids waiting for him at home. _She reminded herself.

"Liv, your much more than that your—"he struggled with his words, he honestly didn't know what to say or where to begin.

"Elliot, don't do this."

As those 3 words left her lips, Olivia's mind flashed back to her saying them in the basement, her pleading with Harris' for what was to come.

She flinched and whipped her head to side, expecting to be hit in the face, she grasped Elliot's arm, and feeling like she was going to fall of the bed.

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes; Elliot desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her body.

"Elliot" she croaked, the gravity of the situation before Elliot showing up in her apartment flooding painfully back to her, she held back a sob, knowing she wasn't going to find sleep that night.

He leaned in closer, and his hand drifted up to her neck and smoothed his thumb over her pulse,

"Sshh…sshh." He cooed softly, almost like he was trying to soothe one of his kids who just had a nightmare,

"I'm here, I'm here." He whispered, she scrunched his jacket sleeve in her hands to make sure he really was, noticing he never did take off his jacket.

Olivia took a deep breath,

"No El, I'm fine, you should go." She sniffled, lying through her teeth, no, she certainly was NOT fine. Olivia hated all this crying, she was mentally exhausted, not to mention, physically.

"I wish I could stay" he admitted, his hand cupping her chin, Olivia sniffled again and looked down,

"I don't want you to go." She said it so quietly Elliot thought he imagined it.

He drew in a deep breath and scooted closer to her, so her knee was touching his thigh,

"Ask me to stay, and I will." He stated.

"No." Olivia said quickly, her hand sliding up to his neck, Olivia could fell his muscles tense under her finger tips and it was incredible, incredible to know that she had the same effect on his as he did her.

She could feel his breath blow on her face and Elliot could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating. Olivia studied his eyes, they seemed to give off a metallic shine in the moonlight, that's one of the main things she loved about him, they were beautiful and elegant, a perfect combination to his tough, and masculine sculpted exterior.

Olivia felt her fingertips brush against the hair on the back of his neck and she unconsciously raked her nails over it, causing Elliot to shiver and a stab of desire to pierce through his stomach.

Her gaze trailed down to his lips, thin and red. Elliot realized what she was thinking about and pulled her face closer to his, willing to give her anything she needed or desired, Olivia slowly moved closer but their head stopped, their lips inches from each others, they both sighed in frustration and Elliot leaned his forehead against hers.

"This is the closet I've ever been to you, but I still fell so far away." Elliot whispered.

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky breath, the felling was indescribable,

"I need to go." He stated sadly,

She wanted to ask him to say with her, but she couldn't, it, this, was wrong in so many way.

"I know."

She lay back slowly, taking Elliot with her; he rested his left hand on her mid back, to set her down. Once she was lying on her back in the bed, Elliot was hovering over her.

Elliot combed his hand through her hair,

"Thank you for telling me." He whispered, she nodded, sleep over taking her senses,

"Good night Liv, sweet dreams." He said with a smile.

A smile tugged at her lips as she traces her thumb across his jaw, feeling his stubble rub against her smooth skin. He studied her face as she did so, and she topped by resting her hand on his cheek.

Elliot turned his head to the side and place and open kiss on her palm. Her head moved to the side, so her left cheek rested on the pillow, her eyes drifting closed.

Perhaps she would get sleep that night. He held her hand and rested it on her chest, and he smirked when she was already asleep. Elliot got up and walked to door, but stopped, he turned around and slipped off his jacket and laid it over Olivia, so at least he could be there to protect her in her dreams, and hopefully give her some comfort.

It took all his energy to refrain from getting carried away, it was hard when he was only centimeters from her pink, plump lips and helping her, he was glad and thankful that she told him, he wanted to do anything for her.

But there were just some barriers that were yet to be breached.

**STOP AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, THERE WILL BE ALOT MORE JUICY EO IN IT ;)**


End file.
